


Just the two of us

by 0li



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0li/pseuds/0li
Summary: THIS IS FOR @MISHINOYAA ON TIKTOK
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Original Female Character(s), Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 2





	Just the two of us

“Bokutoo, remind me why I have to go to this danceee.” “Because Michelle, the team is having a victory party for winning nationals and I wanted to bring my best friend” “What about that other guy you always hang out with the one with black hair?” she asked curiously because she had always seen them hang out together even in high school. 

“Oh? Akaashi? He’s coming but we’re meeting him there at the venue don’t worry you’ll like him; I think he’s just your type!” Bokuto said in a teasing tone “Bokutoooo” she said whining 

Michelle had worn a sky-blue halter dress with tony pink flats because she knew in the end heels would hurt her feet far too much. 

She was immediately bombarded with flashing lights coming from cameras asking so many questions at once that she couldn’t even fully hear one both her and bokuto basically speed waled inside to avoid becoming blind from the lights 

When they arrive at the venue -which was the Ritz-Carlton- it looked beautiful, it felt as if they're a hundred or people there. Michelle was shocked she thought all these people came because of how good they tossed a ball around the court. She immediately spotted Hinata because of his bright orange hair and walked towards him. “Waaa!! Michelle, you look so nice!! Right, Kenma doesn’t she?” - they had been dating for over a year and they were about to move in together- “Yes she does Shoyo she looks really nice.” 

“Oi? Who do we have here?” Atsumu asked as he and a glove-wearing Sakusa followed behind as they walked up to the small group starting to form. “Oh! Stop it you know it’s me, I just wanted to look nice for the occasion.” She said. 

Remembering Sakusa’s boundaries she pulled out some hand sanitizer applied it and shook his hand. Sakusa was always glad that she respected his boundaries it always made him happy. After having a few small conversations Michelle began to wonder where Akaashi was. She hadn’t seen him in so long and she was kind of excited. 

It really didn’t help the fact that she kind of had a little bit of a crush on him all through high school… I mean what could she do, there was this kind, pretty and caring boy always hanging out with someone that she saw a brother. As time when on so did the ball, she hadn’t seen Akaashi yet so Michelle went around and look for him, Bokuto, Hinata, anyone that could really help her find Akaashi. 

Just as she was walking around, she somehow stumbled onto the dance floor and bumped into someone. She couldn’t really tell who it was since she was looking at her hand ready to apologize, but instead, the stranger grabbed her hand and started to pull her into this tango type dance that she was not prepared for, in the background, she could see bokuto giving her a thumbs up, but it looked like he was looking at a different direction. 

Meanwhile, she heard a song in the background as she was dancing with this mystery man it sounded like Sway by Michael Buble, but she wasn’t sure.

She wasn’t focusing on that she was focusing on the fact that a strong dark-haired was dancing with her and boy he was dancing well. It felt as if they were meant to dance and have fun like this. “Who are you?” Michelle asked. “After all this time you don’t even recognize me, I’m a little hurt shelly.” Then it hit her like a volleyball hit the floor, the only person who called her “shelly” was, Akaashi. 

“Now, now don’t get off balance after all we still are dancing.” Akaashi said sly “When did you get here? I was looking all over for you?” she questioned, “How do you think you go onto the dance floor shelly.” There it is, he said it again the nickname he gave her after going to the volleyball boys beach day. 

[FLASH BACK START]

“Wow, Michelle that’s a lot of seashells” Akaashi observed

“collecting seashells is my favorite thing to do at the beach, it’s so calming and nice. Say Akaashi, do you want-” “AKAASHI! Let’s play more volleyball!” Bokuto said excitingly

“Maybe another time?” He tried to say as he got pulled away by his arm.

[FLASH BACK OVER] 

As she slowly snapped out of it, the song had a minute, or two left and she just wanted to spend these last few moments dancing to what she for sure knew was Sway by Michael Buble I this type of magical bliss. 

For all she, he could be dating someone, and he could be very happy without her, but then why did he pull her into the dance floor it doesn’t make—

Her thoughts stopped as she felt a kind and caring hand on her shoulder a “Breathe, stop thinking about what’s worrying you and focus on the present, focus on me, on how my hand is touching yours on how your hips are moving to the beat.” He said grounding her in the process. 

Their eyes locked on each other’s and for a moment it felt as if they were the only ones in the room, no the world and at that moment, she knew a few things. One, she still has feelings for Akaashi. Two, she somehow knows how to tango. But lastly, she knew she could never have him. As soon as the song ended, she let go of him and ran out of the room to get some air.

Running with tears forming in her eyes she bumped into someone. “I’m sorry [She looked up to see Kenma with a worried expression on his face] 

“Michelle is everything okay?” He asked with concern laying on his voice “yeah everything’s fin-“She said unconvincingly “You and I both know that’s not going to work me now what’s wrong and who do I have to punch?” Michelle laughed a little 

“it’s just I don’t know what to do Kenma I’m so confused.” “Okay let’s break this down into pieces, don’t know what to do about what?” he said. “Akaashi, I love him so much it hurts Kenma, but the fact that hurts, even more, is that we'll never be together,” she said with much despair in her voice. 

“Are we talking about the same Akaashi? Because I don’t think so the one, I know Is probably running around frantic trying to find you! You know he started to learn all about Conchology just because you mentioned shells once to him, you don’t even know how much he cares for you, Michelle!”

Apart from her knew that he was right, but it was all still so hard to come to terms with had Akaashi cared for her that much. She sees someone running up to her in a frantic and panicked state. 

“Michelle, and babe? We have been looking all over for you?! Akaashi is worried sick he thought you got lost or something Sakusa at the front waiting for you. Now I’m pretty tired kenma want to go home and play some games?” shoyo said 

She speeds walked as fast as she could trying not to trip on her dress, she meets up with the mask-wearing boy as he led her to the man of her dreams. 

As soon as he saw her, he was relieved but worried, all this time looking for her he had been wondering if he had done something wrong and regrated taking Kuroo’s advice and being bolder with his words. 

Bokuto was the first to speak is more of a brotherly figure towards her “Where were you?! When Akaashi told me, you had just run off I had hardly believed him, is everything okay?” She wiped off any remaining tears and said with someone of the confidence she had left “Yes everything is okay bokuto, I promise I just got a little overwhelmed with everything, now may I please talk to Akaashi I’m private?” 

Akaashi cupped Michelle’s face and started to ask many questions while also looking for anywhere she might be hurt. After constant reassuring and saying that she was finally she got to the point. 

“Why did you start studying shells, why have I always been told by people that you have been staring at me in class? What is going on do you like me or something I’m getting so confused and overwhelmed and I need some ans—” 

A gentle but serious hand was placed on her shoulder, “listen if you want to know the truth you have to let me talk all the way through okay?” she nodded. “When I first met you I thought you were going to be another one of Bokuto fangirls that only came for a practice or two and saw that sometime he could be a lot to handle, but even he had one of his meltdowns you stayed and helped him to calm down, granted I didn’t know that you guys have known each other for years but none the less, I could see how much you really cared for him and that sparked something in me. It made me want to be around you and learn every little thing that you like so when the one time you mentioned something about shells I know that this was my time do be able to connect with you, so I started to learn and I was hoping you would catch on, epically the time I gave you the Scallop shell meaning love. I like you so much it sometimes hurt, like when you got with that jerk from school, I knew you were too good for him a deserved better, I’m so proud of you and the woman you’ve become! I’m so sad that we lost contact but I’m glad we're here now, listen you mean the world to me and I would do anything on the earth to make you happy and I’m really hoping you like me back.” 

She was shocked, to say the least, he had just poured he hears into her and she didn’t even realize that he felt this way she was so dense so clueless but now it was her turn to say how she felt. 

“Akaashi, I’m shocked I had absolutely no clue that this was the way you felt, if I had known I would have acted a lot sooner and not some random corner in a ballroom. I think I started to have feelings for you when the team when to the park to have a picnic you were the only one who I felt truly listen to me and had an interest in what I was saying and it felt really refreshing to feel that way for once in my life, I was actually going tell you about my feeling during the beach but bokuto pulled you away before I got the chance, and I wanted to say that I like you too and I want to ask you out on a date? 

Yes, was all he had to say before they kissed. 

Thus, began and eclipse type of relationship and it’s like they were made for each other 

Years later they got married and had kids and yadada they were happy, I mean they had their ups and downs just as any couple did but they were together and that’s all they needed, each other one of their favorite memories together is driving on the open road looking for beaches to find some meaning full shells, or kenma and Hinata wedding where they almost smashed a window trying to open the champagne bottle, or when her, Bokuto, and Akaashi almost got kicked out of the local Walmart for playing around like they were toddlers. Every moment they spend together was filled with love, tenderness, and care and after all, that’s happed to them in the end

He found her   
And she found him 

Fin.


End file.
